Occasions manquées
by Ranne-Chan
Summary: Maître Panda était devenu une célébrité, et le Prof ne sort plus de son labo, y vivant reclu, caché. Le chanteur désespère d'être ainsi rejeté par celui qui l'avait soutenu jusqu'ici. Il veut agir, mais il n'ose pas. Mais a force de se retenir, il risque de manquer jusqu'à sa dernière occasions. -Cadeau pour WoorEnergy-


**Bonjour mes agneaux !**

 **Pour remercier WoorEnergy de son dessin, je lui ai écrit cet OS.**

 **J'ai pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire sur les personnalités de Mathieu (mis à part dans "Un monstre sous mon lit" qui était surtout l'adaptation d'une creepypasta version SLG). Donc j'ai surement fait quelques maladresses, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire toutes les remarques que vous voudrez ! =)**

 **Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

 **PANDROF POUR WOOR**

* * *

La carrière du Panda avait décollée d'un coup. Sans qu'ils aient vraiment le temps de le remarquer. Mathieu était fier, bien sur. Et il l'avait laissé gérer ça à sa guise, restant un soutient indéfectible.

C'est pour ça que malgré son statut tout frais de célébrité international, il fournissait toujours sa contribution à l'émission.

Ainsi, deux fois par mois, Maître panda rentrait chez son créateur pour le week end. Il en profitait pour se ressourcer un peu. Prendre des nouvelles de ses collègues. Et surtout d'un en particulier. Un qu'il ne voyait que rarement, toujours terré dans son laboratoire.

Le chanteur soupira, la main levée devant la porte, hésitant à frapper sur le métal qui la composait.

Il avait peur de faire sursauter le scientifique alors qu'il manipulait un produit susceptible de faire sauté l'appartement. Mais aussi d'être à nouveau repoussé.

En réalité, il s'en voulait. Avant, le scientifique et lui-même s'entendait plutôt bien. Le chimiste ayant pris le petit panda sous son aile a son arrivé, lui apprenant les règles étranges qui régissaient leurs quotidiens. Avant… L'animal faisait la fierté de son protecteur. Avant il admirait cet homme qui savait absolument tout sur tout. Avant, quand le chanteur pensait à l'humain, il ressentait un pincement au cœur des plus agréables, et il se baladait avec un sourire niais jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Mais depuis qu'il avait pris sa place dans l'émission, ils ne se parlaient presque plus. Chacune des pensées de Maître Panda pour le Prof s'accompagnait d'une douleur amère, tirant presque ses larmes sur ses joues. Il savait que l'autre devait désormais le haïr pour l'avoir fait renvoyé. Pourtant il n'avait rien voulu de tout ça. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il n'avait fait qu'accepter la proposition de Mathieu, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore compris que cela impliquait la déchéance de l'ami qui lui était si cher.

Les trois coups porté a la porte sonnèrent comme un glas frappé par un moine prêt à l'apocalypse – ce dernier vivait dans la chambre en face d'ailleurs, à prier devant toutes les hérésies que cette maison abritait.

Maitre Panda éloigna la pensée compatissante envers un confrère méconnu, et tendit l'oreille. De l'autre côté de la porte de fer, pas le moindre bruit ne lui parvenait. Peut être le prof était-il sortit, ou absent. Comme les vingt dernières fois.

Il était juste absent, c'est que l'animal se répétait inlassablement, il était juste absent et il va rentrer avant le départ du chanteur, cette fois. Ce week end, il allait pouvoir lui parler. Il ne devait pas en douter. Il devait y croire, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas pleurer.

Il s'éloigna, la mort dans l'âme, rejoignant le Geek pour une partie d'un RPG qui lui ferait un peu oublier sa peine.

De l'autre côté de la porte, percevant les pas qui s'éloignaient, l'homme en blouse blanche cessa de retenir son souffle. Il jeta un œil au calendrier. Déjà Vendredi… Le week end allait être long. Il déglutit et retourna auprès de ses fioles. Il allait devoir rester ici pour les deux nuits à venir. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour le bien de son ami le plus cher. Il l'avait promis.

* * *

Le Dimanche soir arriva trop vite. Et trop lentement. L'animal avait vu chacune des minutes du week end passée, mais il n'avait pas osé poser la moindre question à propos du Prof.

Il avait manqué une nouvelle occasion, il le savait.

Devant la voiture qui allait l'emmener vers deux nouvelles semaines de travail, il serra une dernière fois son créateur dans ses bras. Ils s'écartèrent, mais, face au sourire fier et encourageant du vidéaste, le chanteur ne put qu'arborer un regard triste.

« Hey, Panda, ça va aller ? demanda le créateur en saisissant les épaules de son « fils »

\- Je ne sais pas… avoua le fiston en baissant les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

L'animal soupira, et se lança :

« Où est Prof ? Pourquoi il n'est jamais là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? … Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Mathieu plongea dans l'étude attentive de ses chaussures, hésitant un instant. Il n'aimait pas se mêler des affaires de ses créations, chacun vivant leurs vies et leurs interactions comme ils l'entendaient. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait appris après avoir passé tant de mois à protéger le Geek et à réprimander le Patron pour surprendre finalement ce dernier dans sa propre chambre en compagnie d'un gameur très entreprenant. Mais cette histoire entre le Prof et Maître Panda durait depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour qu'il ne tente pas quelque chose, surtout que l'air de détresse qu'arboraient actuellement le chanteur faisait beaucoup trop écho a celui qu'il retrouvait sur le visage du scientifique après chaque fin de week end. Il inspira et releva la tête, plantant un regard compatissant mais ferme dans les yeux bleus qui lui faisaient face.

« Il est dans son labo. Il est toujours dans son labo, et il n'en sort pas souvent, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, et je ne vais pas jouer les pigeons voyageurs. Il faut que vous régliez ça, que vous vous disiez ce que vous avez à vous dire. Vous irez tous les deux bien mieux après, crois-moi.

\- Mais Prof il…

\- …Est une vraie tête de mule quand il s'y met, je sais. C'est pour ça que je vais lui servir le même discours qu'à toi. Mais soyons clairs : La prochaine fois que tu reviens ici, je veux que vous vous parliez dans la soirée. Ok ?

\- Je… -Le panda inspira, et lâcha- Ok. »

Le vidéaste tapota l'épaule de son interlocuteur avec un sourire rassurant et communicatif. La nouvelle célébrité pris alors place dans la voiture le sourire aux lèvres. Oui. La prochaine fois, il lui parlerait. Il lui dirait tout. Il lui avouerait tout, même s'il se fait rejeter. Mathieu avait raison : parfois, il suffit juste de dire les choses pour se sentir mieux.

* * *

« Mec ! C'est la chance de ta vie ! Hollywood bordel !

-Non. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.

-C'est important ?

-Oui.

-Plus que l'entretient qui va décider du reste de ta vie ?!

-Mais, je…

-Mec, je ne te demande pas la lune. Juste que tu reste Samedi. Rencontre le réalisateur, parlez un peu, et tu décideras ensuite. Fais ça pour moi, s'il te plait.

-Je ne sais pas…

-Putain, Panda. Jsuis ton producteur. Tu me paye pour que je t'enguirlande quand tu fais n'importe quoi. Là, t'es en train de faire n'importe quoi ! Alors fait moi plaisir, reste juste ce week end. T'as rien d'urgent de prévu de toute façon, non ?

-… Bon. C'est d'accord. Laisse-moi juste prévenir Mathieu. »

* * *

« Ouais, je comprend…. Non non, t'en fais pas. On peut se passer de toi cette semaine, ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais justement un peu en retard dans l'écriture… Viens le week-end prochain ! … Voilà, parfait. Allez, je te laisse, et bon courage pour ton entretien, tu vas tout déchirer ! Haha, allez, bye ! »

Mathieu se retourna vers le Prof, qui était apparu derrière lui. Son regard, qui avait retrouvé un peu de lueur à l'idée que le Panda voulait peut-être réellement encore de lui, s'était de nouveau terni en écoutant la conversation.

Il avait presque cru que le vidéaste avait dit vrai, que Maître Panda semblait vraiment tenir à lui parler à nouveau. Qu'il s'était peut être trompé en se retirant pour ne pas faire d'ombre à sa carrière, pour que son amertume se dissipe en silence et ne le retienne pas en arrière…

Mais des mois de silences avaient surement fait comprendre au chanteur qu'il ne devait plus revenir auprès du scientifique. Peut être avait-il deviné les mots qu'il allait entendre, et avait décidé de fuir, à son tour.

« Prof, il a dit qu'il viendra la semaine prochaine, te mine pas, ok ?

-Il trouvera une autre excuse. » Répliqua simplement le Prof en tournant le dos, et se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Il n'existait quasiment plus depuis que ce producteur lui avait demandé de rester à l'écart de la vie de sa vedette, et il venait de comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui d'en disparaître pour de bon.

* * *

Le Panda courrait dans la rue, ignorant la douleur qui pointait sans son flan.

L'entretien rapidement écourté, le projet annonçant surtout un futur navet au gros potentiel nanardesque ne l'intéressant absolument pas, il était sorti en sentant la première nausée poindre.

Et maintenant, il avait envie de vomir. Il avait mal au torse, son œsophage brûlait, comme s'il se consumait sur place. Ses yeux le picotaient furieusement. Il était sur le point de défaillir, mais cette douleur n'était pas la sienne.

Et il fallait que ça arrive le jour où il avait laissé son portable dans son studio. Il défonça presque la porte de chez lui, et se rua sur son lit. Récupérant le précieux appareil.

15 appels manqués. Merde.

Il ouvrit l'onglet de découvrit, dans l'ordre inversement chronologique, les noms.

Deux appels du Geek.

Un du Patron.

Onze de Mathieu.

… Et Un du Prof.

Son cœur se serra davantage, perdu dans l'impression d'avoir manqué sa dernière occasion.

* * *

 _Message reçu aujourd'hui à 14h22_

 _Panda ? C'est… C'est encore moi… le Geek. Décroche, s'il te plait. J'ai… J'ai peur. Le prof il…_

Panda déglutit en entendant le bip. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

 _Message reçu aujourd'hui à 14h21_

 _Panda, c'est le Geek. Pourquoi tu réponds plus ! Il… Aie ! Ça fait si mal… Tu le sens aussi hein ? Atch… Vient vite !_

Il supprima rapidement le message, après avoir essayé de rappeler en vain. Il jeta un œil au décor qui défilait à toute vitesse derrière la fenêtre de la voiture, et lança le message suivant.

 _Message reçu aujourd'hui à 14h17_

 _Putain Gamin qu'est ce que tu branle ! Ce n'est pas le moment de lambiner avec tes catins ! Ramène tes fesses ici illico tu piges ? Ne me le fait pas dire deux fois gamins, sinon je te jure que je te…_

« Supprimé » Souffla rapidement le panda, ne voulant pas perdre de temps avec les menaces souvent impressionnantes du Patron.

Il se sentait de toute façon déjà suffisamment coupable.

Il regarda son portable, et fut à moitié rassuré de voir que Mathieu n'avait laissé que deux messages. Il allait bientôt arrivé à celui du prof…

 _Message reçu aujourd'hui à 14h01_

 _Panda, ça fait au moins dix fois que je t'appelle là ! Si tu décroche pas ce téléphone dans la minute qui suis, je t'envoie le patron, c'est clair ?!_

Le chanteur déglutit, et demanda au chauffeur d'aller plus vite tandis qu'il passait au message suivant.

 _Message reçu aujourd'hui à 13h46_

 _*brouhaha incompréhensible en fond, puis la voix de Mathieu couvre enfin le bruit*_

 _Panda… Il… Nom de dieu…_

 _*longue inspiration, expiration, la peur trouble un peu sa voix*_

 _On a besoin de toi ici. Maintenant. Laisse tomber ton entretien, s'il te plait. C'est le prof il… Il l'a avoué avant de… de tomber. Tu peux le sauver… Viens. S'il te plaît. Il… Il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide. Il se laisse… Nom de dieu… Ramène-toi Panda. On ne peut pas l'emmener à l'hôpital, ils… Ils ne sauraient pas l'aider. On doit se débrouiller, mais… Mais on n'est pas lui !_

 _*Tente de contrôler sa respiration*_

 _Je ne sais pas quoi faire… Vient. Vient vite. Je t'en supplie._

Le portable manque d'échapper aux mains tremblantes de la vedette perdue. Soudainement, une douleur au cœur le fait se plier en deux. Il inspire, expire. Etranger à lui-même, il se voit hurler au chauffeur d'aller plus vite. Et alors que le portable lance enfin le dernier message, il sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Il a l'impression d'être perdu dans l'espace. Il a juste mal.

Le feu le consume de l'intérieur. Il brûle. Il se sent disparaître.

Mais ce n'est pas lui, pas sa douleur.

Il est perdu, quelque part dans les limbes sombres de son inconscience.

Il a besoin d'aide. D'une main. D'une seule. Celle dont il a toujours eu besoin.

Devant ses yeux, le visage tant espéré apparaît enfin.

Il tend la main, mais impossible de le toucher. Il est trop loin, et il ne peut l'atteindre.

« Hey. » commença la voix aimée.

Il entend une étrange intonation cependant. Et il voit, enfin. Il voit, malheureusement, les larmes couler lentement sur les joues et sur les lèvres qu'il rêvait d'embrasser.

« Je suis désolé… D'avoir tant tarder à te parler. De t'avoir autant évité. »

 _Ne t'excuse pas, je comprends._ Voulut dire l'animal chantant, mais pas un mot ne sortit de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait qu'écouter.

« Mais… Mais tu as compris pourquoi hein ? C'est pour ça que… Que tu ne veux plus venir. »

 _Non ! Non, je veux venir ! Je…_

« Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. J'ai été un peu stupide aussi. Bon, beaucoup, en fait. Moi qui suis la science infuse, je n'ai pas compris assez vite que l'ordre ne venait pas de toi à l'origine. Mais ne lui en veut pas, ton producteur ne voulait que ton bien en m'écartant. »

 _Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce binz ?!_

« Il avait raison. Un scientifique chiant, ça ne t'aurais pas aidé. Je t'aurais perturbé, retenu. Peut être même que je t'en aurais un peu voulu. Je te suis nocif, et je suis heureux que tu l'es compris à ton tour. »

 _Quoi ? Mais non ! Non ! Je t'…_

« Et ne t'en veut pas. C'est mon choix. Je suis heureux de partir maintenant, surtout si ta carrière cinématographique, celle dont tu as toujours rêvée, commence enfin. Je ne servais déjà plus a rien, alors autant que ton dernier boulet disparaisse.

 _Tu n'es pas un boulet. Tu n'en as jamais été un. J'ai besoin de toi !_

« L'âme allégée, tu pourras enfin voler plus haut. Je ne doute pas que tu iras très loin. Plus loin que tout les autres. Tu sais, je suis fier de toi. Très fier. Tu m'as rendu plus heureux que jamais. Et… Tu me manqueras. Plus que tu ne le crois… Car en fait, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je… Je… -il soupire, résigné- Non… Rien… »

 _Dis-le. S'il te plait. Je veux savoir. Je dois savoir._

« Adieu, Panda. »

 _Non… Attend !_

« Vis une belle et longue vie. »

 _Pas sans toi._

« On se retrouvera un jour, je suppose. »

 _Je te retrouverais. Je te ramènerais. Je te le promets._

« Ha, encore quelque chose d'autre que je ne sais pas… Je suis vraiment inutile… »

 _Non… Tu es la personne la plus importante au monde. Reste. Pour moi. S'il te plait._

« Bref, si on doit se retrouver, j'espère juste pour toi que ça sera le plus tard possible. »

 _C'est hors de question. Je vais te retrouver, le plus vite possible._

« Vis, Panda. Et sois heureux. »

 _Comment l'être sans toi ?_

La silhouette vêtu d'une blouse blanche, qui l'entourait comme un linceul un peu taché, lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna lentement, alors qu'un bip s'élevait au loin. De plus en plus fort.

Le hurlement muet mourra dans la gorge du spectateur incapable d'agir, noyé dans ses larmes. Il se sentit tiré en arrière, ne pouvant lutter, ne pouvant le retenir. Il était incapable d'agir, de parler, alors que les mots explosaient sous son crâne.

 _Reviens._

 _J'ai besoin de toi !_

 _Reviens !_

* * *

« Monsieur ! »

Le rare représentant de la célèbre espèce en voie de disparition ouvrit un œil sur le visage inquiet de son chauffeur.

« Vous vous sentez bien Monsieur ?

-Oui… Oui merci, murmura-t-il en se relevant, se tenant le torse d'une main et essuyant ses larmes d'une autre. Reprenez la route, s'il vous plait.

-Ben, en fait, on est arrivé Monsieur, vous avez dormi durant les deux heures du trajet. »

Le client écarquilla les yeux, reconnu la maison au dehors, et sauta aussitôt de la voiture, fonçant sans réfléchir dans l'enceinte de l'endroit qui l'a vu naître.

* * *

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup d'épaule, cette dernière n'étant heureusement pas verrouillée.

Le soleil couchant rougissait la scène devant lui, offrant un éclat macabre à la réunion de personnalités aux mines tristes dans le salon.

Quelques regards se tournèrent vers lui. Mathieu ouvrit grand les yeux, s'étant persuadé qu'il ne viendrait jamais, et le patron se leva aussitôt.

Ce dernier se rua sur lui, et le plaqua contre le mur en le tenant par le col.

« C'est seulement maintenant que t'arrive connard ?! Tu sais ce que TU as fait avec tes conneries ? »

Il leva le poing, prêt à briser le nez de la « vedette », quand le Geek le stoppa en le serrant dans ses bras.

« S'il te plait. Calme-toi. Il y a peut être encore un espoir. »

L'homme en noir scruta un instant son confrère, et, dans un souffle agacé, le lâcha et recula.

« Casse-toi le voir. Maintenant. Je te tuerais plus tard. » Jeta t-il d'un ton froid, confirmant qu'il s'agissait de ses réelles intentions.

Mathieu intervint et pris le Panda par le poignet sans un mot. Il avait l'air de partager l'agacement du Patron, mais préférait ne rien dire. Il y avait encore un espoir.

« T'es au courant de ce qu'il se passe ? Je veux dire, précisément ? Demanda-t-il juste.

-Le Prof a essayé de se supprimé.

-Non. Il n'a pas essayé. Il est _en train_ de se supprimer. Laissa-t-il tomber d'un ton froid alors qu'ils arrivaient devant l'une des chambres de l'étage. C'est le Patron qui l'as trouvé, et il lui a fait avouer que toi seul pourrait l'aider. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais tu vas le faire. Et tu va réussir. Est-ce que je me fais bien comprendre ? »

L'animal hocha la tête et, sans attendre davantage, entra.

Le Prof détourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau.

« J'ai dis que je ne voulais plus de visite. Laissez-moi partir. Le processus doit encore prendre quelques dizaines de minutes, laissez moi seul, s'il vous plait. » Souffla-t-il faiblement.

Sa blouse froissée sous lui, le scientifique était allongé sur le dos, l'un de ses bras derrière la tête, fixant le plafond. Son teint était beaucoup trop blafard et, ce qui effrayait surtout notre protagoniste, c'était ce teint presque transparent qui englobait presque tout son corps.

« Bon sang… Prof… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

L'autre homme se fige brusquement, et tourne la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

« … Dit moi que je rêve…

-Tu préférerais ? »

Le scientifique soupira. Il allait de toute façon disparaître, alors autant être honnête.

« En fait… Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus grand-chose, quand il s'agit de toi.

-Je vois ça, commença l'animal en s'approchant lentement, t'es vraiment un con quand tu t'y mets.

-Je suis au courant. Le scientifique détourna le regard, le portant au plafond. Si c'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu, c'est un peu inutile.

-Non… Tu ne comprends pas… Tu…

-Au contraire, j'ai très bien compris, l'interrompit-il. Ton producteur avait raison, et on s'en est enfin rendu compte tout les deux. C'est tout.

-Mon producteur est viré, lâcha la célébrité d'un ton cassant en serrant les poings.

-Je vois, et… La personnalité mourante plongea subitement son regard dans celui de son alter-ego. Attends, quoi ? Mais… Et ta carrière ?

-Je n'en veux pas si tu pense devoir te sacrifier pour une telle connerie.

-Mais, et…

-T'es vraiment qu'un idiot. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à comprendre, et tu ne l'as pas remarquée. »

La personnalité en blouse blanche n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question qu'une paire de lèvre au goût salé venait d'échouer contre les siennes, presque translucides.

Les lèvres se séparèrent pourtant, bien trop tôt à son gout, et le Prof remarqua alors les yeux perçant et larmoyant penché au dessus de lui.

« Reste avec moi. S'il te plait. Tu es la seule chose dont j'ai vraiment besoin car… Car je t'aime. Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. »

Le prof sourit, se pinçant discrètement.

Non, il n'était pas encore mort ou au paradis. C'était réel.

C'était vraiment réel.

Laissant la joie prendre le dessus, il passa ses bras autour du cou de l'ursidé et l'attira à lui, scellant de nouveau leurs lèvres tandis que, sans s'en rendre compte, son corps redevenait de plus en plus consistant et opaque.

* * *

Mathieu descendit les marches, et offrit un sourire aux regards inquiets.

« Le prof va bien. » Dit-il simplement, la joie perçant dans sa voix.

Il sourit plus largement devant les démonstrations de soulagements auxquelles il assistait désormais.

Sa famille avait retrouvé son unité, et comptait désormais un couple de plus dans ses rangs.

* * *

 **Bon bah... Voilà...**

 **J'ai voulu faire une deathfic et proposé cette fin en fin alternative, mais finalement je vais laisser ça ainsi. Peut être que je rajouterais une bad end en fin alternative plus tard, on verra x)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu =)**

 **Bye !**

 **_Ranne**


End file.
